A Series of Snowballs
by Isabella Raven
Summary: Well, here is the first snowballs fight at Hogwarts, all five stories in all their hilarious glory. Step inside, and see the Amazing Evolving Snakes they sing and dance, etc..., Ron the Candy Cane, Hagrid the Christmas Tree and many more giggles!
1. Snowballs!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Draco stalked through the halls, his irritation growing as he heard the snickers behind him, looking for Potter. The annoying Gryffindor was going to pay for that snowball. He caught a flash of red and gold out of the corner of his eye, and whirled, conjuring and throwing the snowball in one swift motion. One of the first-year Sytherins had introduced him and the rest of the house to the concept of this game. 

The object was to cause as much havoc to your opponent as possible, while remaining untouched yourself. The game had sson spread to the other houses, and it was being played in the hallways. 

Draco's eyes widened as Snape came around the corner just in time to catch the snowball full in the face. In the full view of the horrified, and terrified, student body, Snape sprouted a long, bright green braid of hair, and his robes became a vivid color to match, with silver polkadots. He glared at Draco, and most of the rest of the students fled as he pulled out his wand.... 

*** 

Draco fumed in silence in his dorm. He refused to come out until the snow melted, and this ridiculous game of snowballs ended. He looked down at hismself again, and growled. Snape was apparently a master at this as well. He tried to cross his arms, but found they wouldn't even meet. 

He stood, stomping across the bedspread, and looked in the mirror one of his dorm-mates had propped up on a chair, a cruel reminder. A pale-furred teddy bear stared back at him, and he growled again. This went beyond mean. This was downright sadistic. And it'd be several days before he could return to normal. 

He began to plan how'd he'd get back at Potter and company for causing this humiliation. 

*** 

Harry looked in the mirror, watching the dancing... snakes, with jingle bells tied to them, as they took up what seemed to be permanent residence in his hair. Everytime he moved, the bells tinkled. Not the best idea when you'd planned to sneak out that night. Not that luminescent green skin was any better... Malfoy had a nasty sense of humor. 

Ron was sitting on the bed behind Harry, Hermoine across from him, the two still chuckling over what Snape had done to Draco when he got in the crossfire. 

"He made a very nice teddy bear." Hermoine smiled over at Harry, who shrugged, deciding to leave the snakes alone for now. They'd eventually fade away. 

*** 

Snape glared at his reflection in the mirror a moment before pulling out his wand, and getting rid of the annoyance. He'd played this game before, when he was a student at Hogwarts. And been a dismal player. A sardonic smile graced the Potions Master's lips as he changed into clean set of robes, and threw the silver and green ones into the hamper of things to be burnt. He'd have to remember to take the curse off Malfoy tomorrow, sometime... maybe. The robes were one thing, but the green hair? No, two days as a child's play thing should suffice.... 

*** 

Author's Note: Just so you are aware of it, Harry's Evolving Snakes dance the macarena. Don't ask me how, ask the overly hyper muse who thought this whole insanity up. 


	2. Teddybears Candycanes & Christmas Carols

"Oh no you don't!" Pansy grabbed the retreating teddy bear that was Draco before he could wedge himself underneath her warderobe. 

"Pansy! Let me go!" Draco's voice was little more than a squeak, and Pansy giggled. 

*** 

Pansy walked into Potions class with Draco tucked under her arm, as he struggled and squirmed, trying to get away. There had been chuckles, giggles, and snickers behind them as Pansy walked through the halls. Draco was dressed in a adorable little outfit of a checkered flannel shirt, denim overalls, and a little straw hat. Pansy carried the piece of straw she'd stuck in his mouth in her free hand, as he'd kept spitting it out. 

"Pansy! He's sooo cuuuute!" The other girls in the class, even Hermione, gathered around Pansy as she showed off her handiwork. Draco just glowered at them all. 

Draco growled, and struggled to get away, causing a wave of giggles through the crowd of girls. He finally managed to escape Pansy, just as Snape came in. 

"I see we're enjoying ourselves today." There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face, as he caught sight of Draco making for the door. "Interesting, Miss Parkinson. Ten points to Sytherin." 

*** 

Draco managed to avoid Pansy for the rest of the day, and get his paws on his wand, going out to find Potter and his friends. He was muttering under his breath when he spotted the Weasel, and a malicious grin came to his face. Perhaps being stuck like this had some advantages, since the Weasel didn't notice him..... 

*** 

"Ron... what happened to you?" Hermione was trying not to laugh at Ron, who greatly resembled a candy cane, with red, white, and green stripes all over. Even his hair and his eyes were candy-striped. 

Ron glared. "What does it look like, Hermione? I got hit by a bloody snowball!" He tossed his books down, and slumped into the couch in front of the common room fireplace. 

Hermione took a whiff of the air. "Peppermint?" 

Ron growled, and headed up for the sixth-year boys' dorms. 

Harry looked up as Ron came in, and a smiled came to his face. "You too?" He still had the flourescent green skin, and the dancing.... and now singing snakes in his hair. 

Ron nodded, flopping down on his bed. "Malfoy." 

Harry shook his head. "We need to get another snowball on him." He paused, trying to catch what the snakes were singing now. "Lovely. They were singing this one in Potions, and Snape took twenty points for it." They were singing 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'. 

*** 

Draco moaned in despair as Pansy snatched him up as he ran. He did _not_ want to go out there like this. He'd never live it down. "Pansy! I'm not going out like this!" 

"Don't be such a baby, Draco." Pansy smiled, and hauled him towards the halls. She had a smirk on her face over the outfit she'd choosen for him this morning. Nothing but a pair of white boxers with _pink hearts_ all over them. 

*** 

Snape controlled the impulse to chuckle over the misfortune of Malfoy as he caught sight of the boy/teddy bear fleeing down the hall back towards the Sytherin dorms, in the outfit Parkinson had choosen that day. He muttered the counter-spell for the snowball from earlier, before stalking into the potions class. 

*** 

Author's Note: The snakes sing in very high-pitched voices that are garunteed to drive everyone insane, and send Mrs. Norris and Fang both into convulsions. Watch for more updates in the condition of Harry's Evolving Snakes... 


	3. Of Cats, Angels, and Christmas Lights

Harry groaned as he looked in the mirror. The snakes were now sporting twinkling lights.... he was going to kill Malfoy for this. He heard a matching groan from Ron, the candy stripes were still in place, and so was the smell of peppermint. 

"Malfoy is SO dead." 

Harry nodded in agreement as they got ready for the day. 

*** 

Draco smiled malicously as he spotted the Mudblood, alone, in the hallway. He crept forward, summoning, and tossing the snowball with a derisive shout, "Hey, Mudblood!" 

Hermione ducked, and to his horror, the snowball barely missed McGonagall. He did NOT want to think about what would happen if it had hit the professor. The wall behind the now-irate Gryffindor head of house became a mass of dripping blood and mud. 

The narrowed eyes did not bode well for the now-scared Sytherin, as she rolled up a sleeve, and tossed something back at him... 

*** 

Snape watched as Draco managed to NOT duck the return volley of Minerva, and Granger doubled over laughing at the sight of a foot-and-a-half tall, stark white Draco with glowing wings, and a halo held up by a pair of horns. His eyes narrowed, and he flicked his wand, letting Granger catch the brunt of his wrath in the form of a snowball.... 

*** 

Harry and Ron watched, along with the rest of the of the student body, as Draco, at less than two feet tall, went streaking down the corridor with a large, frizzy-furred tabby cat chasing after him. That looked suspiciously like it had once been Hermione. 

"Malfoy, you little rat! Come back here, I'm going to turn you into mince-meat.... hmm, actually sounds good." 

Harry and Ron's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. 

"I did NOT just hear what I thought I heard!" Pansy Parkinson was on the other side of the hall, staring after Draco, and the cat, her jaw slack. 

*** 

Draco finally managed to find a place Granger couldn't reach, either herself, or with her paws.... He shuddered, nursing a nasty cut on his shoulder. Someone upstairs was out to get him, he could swear to it! 

"Where are you, you little rat? I can smell you, come out here where I can see you!" 

The Mudblood was frightening enough as a cat, and able to talk... It didn't bear thinking about. 

*** 

Snape watched as Draco dashed into his office, and climbed up on his desk, to glare at him. 

"You turned the Mudblood into a cat, didn't you? Why?" His voice was squeaky, and a wail just didn't suit a Malfoy... 

"Perhaps now, you'll learn how to duck. You're becoming a disgrace to the house, Malfoy." 

Draco glared again. "Turn me back." 

Snape smiled slightly. "No. You can remain that way until Minerva deigns to remove the spell." 

*** 

Draco sat on his bed in his dorm, spinning the halo on his finger. He was stuck like this until the snow melted, knowing McGonagall.... He was doomed. 


	4. Decorating For the Holidays

"Um, Harry?" 

"What happened with the snakes now?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what Ron was going to say. 

"They have candy stripes." 

"So the peppermint I keep smelling isn't because I've been hanging around you for the last week?" Harry looked annoyed. "Lovely." 

*** 

Fred carefully packed, and charmed the snowball, waiting for the perfect opportunity to launch it at an unsuspecting victim. Beside him, George did the same, the twins grinning at each other. As McGonagall came down the hall one way, and Hagrid the other, they both threw the snowballs.... 

*** 

Hagrid twitched the branches that now resided where his lower face should be, looking annoyed. If a fir tree that brushed the ceiling could look annoyed. Fred, who was now looking up at him, was sure it was possible. He began to run. 

Hagrid shook his head, well, the top of the tree, and pulled his pink umbrella out from under the branches, and fired off a snowball at the fleeing teen. Tucking the umbrella back under his branches, he levitated over, and hooked Fred up by the loop on his head. 

*** 

McGonagall took a deep breath. Then another. She would not scream in rage at the top of her lungs, it would be totally pointless. And a student might hear her. She glared at the spot where George Weasley had been. As soon as he'd thrown the snowball, he'd run. Unlike Fred, who was now.... 

She turned, and chuckled at the sight. The one twin was a snowman ornament, with a terrified expression on his face, hanging off one of the branches of Hagrid the Christmas tree. 

"Um, Minerva..." 

"I won't tell." 

"I need more ornaments." 

"Well, George Weasley needs to be taught a lesson about throwing snowballs at teachers. And Mr. Malfoy is currently hiding somewhere in the great hall, last I saw him. He'd make an excellent angel for the top of the tree." 

*** 

Draco peered out of his hiding place near the teacher's table fearfully. Hermione still was a cat, and she was still out there... He yelped as he was picked up by said person, who was now no longer a cat... 

"There you are, Malfoy. McGonagall wants to see you." 

"Let go of me, you stupid Mudblood! Let me down!" His voice was squeaking again, and he clamped his mouth shut. 

I will, as soon as I've delievered you to McGonagall." 

*** 

Harry and Ron both stared at the Christmas tree in the great hall. It was leviataing right behind the seat Hgrid normally occupied, with several ornaments hanging from the branches. Two of them bore a strong resemblence to Fred and George. And on the top was Draco, fuming, tied to the highest branch, in the angel form he'd been occupying for most of a week now. 

"What happened to Hagrid?" 

"Fred hit him with a snowball." Hermione was sitting there calmly, as if she hadn't been a cat for a week, and nothing was happening up at the front of the hall. "He's a snowman, I believe. And George is the reindeer. I wonder what he did to McGonagall for her to do that to him?" 

"I don't want to know, Hermione. I just don't want to know." 

*** 

Author's Note: And yet more news on Harry's Evolving Snakes! They are now made of peppermint candy, just like poor Ron! 

Oh, and what insanity the twins did to McGonagall? She sported a mohawk of emerald green hair down to her waist, lavender and prewinkle Gilderoy Lockheart castoffs, and was doused in a vat of body glitter and tinsel, in ruby red, emerald green, silver, and gold.... 


	5. Fuzzy Pink Bunnies?

Fuzzy. Pink. Bunny. Draco Malfoy was a fuzzy. Pink. Bunny. He glared at the other two in the room, namely, Weasley and Potter. They weren't doing much better, at least, and the thought comforted him for a brief moment. 

But the fact still remained that he was a fuzzy pink bunny. Dumbledore had a very odd sense of humor, or really, now that he thought about it, not much of a sense of humor at all. A sense of the perverse. 

He tried to pace regally, but found that no matter how hard he tried, it came out as a sickenly cute hop. An obsenely cute hop. Was there no end to the torment he would be put through before this game was over? No end to the indignities of being reformed on a twice-weekly basis? At least? 

*** 

The shrill scream of rage was audible out in the corridor, and Hermione shook her head as she hurried past the theoretically empty classroom. Dumbledore had said that the three were to be left in there until they declared a truce. Highly unlikely, but it would at least keep the mess out of the hallways. 

She ducked as an automatic reflex when she heard the swish of a snowball being thrown. It went over her head, and smacked right into Neville Longbottom. She sighed, and shook her head. Neville was now the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, complete with the frantic look on his face. 

*** 

Harry and Ron watched Draco nervously as the Sytherin got more and more agitated. He'd been pacing for the last hour, and was starting to look frantic. 

"Do you think he's lost it?" 

"Wouldn't you, Ron? He's been a teddy bear, a foot-and-a-half tall cat toy, a Christmas tree decoration, and now a fluffy pink bunny, all in less then two weeks." Harry was watching as Draco turned to face them, his face more red then pink at the moment as he tried to stalk over. It looked ridiculous, and Harry was hard pressed not to laugh at him. 

"What's so funny, Potter?" The Sytherin boy spat, his gaze trying to be venomous. It came out petulant instead. 

"Nothing, Malfoy." Harry attempted to glare back, but it was ruined by the fluffy pink fur, and the smile twitching at his lips. 

Ron didn't hold his laughter back, rolling on the floor as the two arch enemies turned, this time making the glare work. He stopped laughing for a moment to look at them, then began to laugh again. 

Draco looked over at Harry, and Harry nodded, both tackling the hysterical Gryffindor, and hauling him out the door, and tossing him out in the snow. 

"Hey! What was that for?" 

*** 

Hermione was staring out the window at an improbable sight, along with most of the Gryffindors. Harry and Draco were pummling Ron with clean snow, as the red-head looked confused. As did most of the Gryffindors. Well, except for Neville the White Rabbit. He just looked worried, and muttered something about being late, hopping around in a tizzy. 

*** 

Pansy joined the rest of her class in staring outside at the impossible. Potter and Malfoy were teaming up against Weasley. Though they did seem to be loosing the pink fur.... she sighed. she would have loved to dress Draco up while he was still stuck as a fluffy pink bunny, but it was obviously not to be. 

*** 

Author's Note: Hee.... Anyone else want to play a game of Snowballs? Anything goes in the game, except killing your opponent... 

Though I keep any snowballs thrown for the next round of fun and giggles... which will be written this winter, starting in December, and hopefully enjoying a longer run than this first set. So keep an eye out for "Snowball Wars", coming this December to a computer near you! 


End file.
